1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device housings, particularly to an electronic device housing having a metallic and changeable color appearance pattern, and a method for making the electronic device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic coatings are often deposited on housings of electronic devices. The metallic coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition and are nonconductive so they do not block electromagnetic waves. These metallic coatings may be transparent or translucent. However, the metallic coatings cannot present a changeable color appearance pattern.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.